Till the end
by Miss Wong
Summary: One-shot. Marco ríe, como siempre, y rodea su brazo al cuello de su mejor amigo mientras se marchan entre insultos y risas contagiosas, siendo la luna la única testigo de su inquebrantable amistad.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Marco ríe, como siempre, y rodea su brazo al cuello de su mejor amigo mientras se marchan entre insultos y risas contagiosas, siendo la luna la única testigo de su inquebrantable amistad. Porque Jean iría al fin del mundo por Marco. Y porque Marco haría lo mismo por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta al fin del mundo.<strong>

_**—o—**_

Aquella noche Jean no puede dormir. Y no necesariamente a causa de los escandalosos ronquidos de Connie al otro extremo de la habitación o por las estupideces que murmura Eren entre sueños, donde la palabra titan es repetida numerosas veces. Aquella noche Jean tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente. Y como su egoísmo es demasiado grande, se prohíbe a si mismo pasar por ese horrible insomnio por cuenta propia.

Así que toma una almohada y, con descaro, golpea a la persona que duerme en la litera de abajo.

Un perezoso _«ouch»_ se hace oír entre los ronquidos de Connie y los murmullos de Eren.**  
><strong>

—Eh, Marco, ¿estás despierto? —sisea, inclinándose hacia abajo para ver a su mejor amigo con la almohada estampada sobre la cara.

Él se la quita con lentitud.

—Estaba despierto —responde.

—Oye, no puedo dormir.

Marco refriega sus ojos con pereza.

—Sí, lo noté ya que no dejabas de moverte de un lado a otro.

—Larguémonos de aquí, ¿vale?

Jean espera, paciente, a que su mejor amigo acceda a su infantil petición. Sabe que lo hará. No es como si deseara aprovecharse de él, pero Marco es demasiado bueno con las personas y su prioridad es velar por las satisfacciones ajenas por encima de las suyas. Pero no se alarma, pues su mejor amigo jamás se resiste a una pequeña salida nocturna.

—Está bien —responde, bostezando, y se levanta de su cama con torpeza.

Jean sonríe, lleno de satisfacción. Ambos se marchan de la habitación en silencio, aunque Jean hurga debajo de su cama antes de marcharse para tomar algo especial que se robó de las cocinas hacía unos días. Se alejan de las cabañas lo suficiente para adentrarse en los principios del bosque y ambos se sientan sobre el suelo, reposando la espalda en aquel gran y fuerte roble que es testigo de las tontas —y a la vez profundas— conversaciones que ambos mantenían durante un tiempo.

Una vez acomodados, gozando de una vista espectacular hacia las cabañas y el cuartel principal, iluminado por aquellas inmensas antorchas, Jean saca de su abrigo una botella de vodka y la agita frente a Marco, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Este alza las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿De donde has sacado eso?

Jean rie entre dientes y destapa la botella para darle un gran sorbo, arrugando el rostro a causa de su amargo sabor.

—La tomé prestada de las cocinas —entonces le ofrece la botella—. ¿Quieres?

Marco duda al principio, pero se encoge de hombros con resignación. Si mañana iba a morir, o al día siguiente, o dentro de un año, prefería hacerlo con algo de alcohol en las venas. No lo habría hecho jamás por sí mismo, pero era Jean quien le incitaba a ser un rebelde. Entre amigos esas cosas eran confidenciales.

Entonces se quedan en silencio, como siempre, observando todo a su alrededor como si escondiera un secreto prohibido, algo demasiado interesante como para decir algo al respecto. Pero ambos saben que ese silencio no dura demasiado, no hasta que uno de ellos rompe el silencio. Al fin y al cabo, para eso han venido aquí. Para desahogarse.

Aunque casi siempre es Jean el que empieza primero.

—Mikasa me ha mandado a volar otra vez —murmura.

Marco le dirige a su amigo una curiosa mirada, porque sabe que si lo hace con pena Jean le golpeará en la cabeza, como suele hacer. Lo conoce demasiado bien. No desea dar lástima, no desea verse a sí mismo como un inútil o un desgraciado. Pero, de todas formas, Marco siempre es bueno con las palabras

—Solo debes darle algo de tiempo —responde. Siempre dulce, siempre amable—. ¿Por qué no le entregas ese dibujo tan genial que has hecho de ella? A las chicas les conmueve ese tipo de cosas.

Jean le dirige una mirada ácida, pero la amargura regresa a sus ojos. Le da otro sorbo a su botella y se la entrega a Marco.

—Pensará que soy un idiota.

Marco reprime una risa.

—Ya lo eres, Jean.

Pero su intento por animarle no funciona. No esta vez.

—Estoy cansándome, ¿sabes? No lo dice directamente, pero en sus malditos ojos lo veo. No le importa en lo más mínimo. Se que ella no necesita que nadie la proteja, pero intento ser un poco más amable que aquél imbécil y sin embargo allí está: prendida a su trasero como una garrapata. A veces desearía arrancarle esa mugrosa bufanda que carga consigo a todas partes, seguramente nunca la limpia...

Marco palmea el hombro de su amigo con delicadeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, debes tener paciencia. Tarde o temprano abrirá los ojos.

Jean sisea, malhumorado.

—¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan jodidamente complicadas? Joder, lidiar con un titan es muchísimo más fácil —Jean lo mira, encarando una ceja—. ¿Y tú?

Marco suspira, y por la intensidad de su mirada sabe que no es nada bueno.

—Oí que Mina Carolina está saliendo con Patrick Kahler.

Jean frunce el ceño. No es novedad —o al menos para Jean— que su mejor amigo está interesado en Mina Carolina. Jean no comprende del todo su encaprichamiento, Mina no le parece una chica demasiado atractiva o llamativa, pero es igual de simple que su mejor amigo, y a Marco de verdad le gustaba. Pero Mina no parece demostrarle ningún interés profundo excepto una bonita amistad.

—¿Kahler? **—**pregunta para cerciorarse—. Bueno, he oído que su masculinidad no tiene fama de ser demasiado voluptuosa. Así que tienes la seguridad de que andará por ahí sexualmente insatisfecha. No tardará demasiado en correr a tus brazos.

Marco le dirige una mirada molesta.

—Eres un asco consolando a la gente, ¿lo sabías? —replica, pero en el fondo logra sentirse mejor.

—Solo soy realista, Marco. Pero puedo hacer un dibujo y tu puedes entregárselo, con la excusa de que tú lo has hecho. Ve a por ello, amigo, estoy seguro que no es tan quisquillosa como Mikasa.

Marco lo mira de reojo.

—Y sobre Mikasa —empieza, y Jean aparta la mirada, irritado—. No quieras echarle toda la culpa. Tu también eres demasiado terco. Debes decirle como te sientes y entregarle ese dibujo. Lo siento, amigo, pero eres algo tosco para hablar con las mujeres. Si tan solo intentaras decirle las cosas de otra manera...

—Yo digo las cosas como son —le corta Jean, enfadado—. Pero, ¿sabes? Eso no importa ahora. Haré que se enamore de mi, te lo juro, Marco, y cuando lo haga, me iré detrás del trasero de Annie Leonhardt y Mikasa se volverá loca, ya verás.

Su mejor amigo se echa a reír y vuelve a palmear su hombro con jovialidad.

—No tienes remedio.

Jean le da otro sorbo a su botella y resopla con fuerza. Marco no puede evitar pensar que luce como un caballo al hacer eso, pero no lo dice. Un mejor amigo no hace eso, al menos no de momento.

—Que va. Deberíamos hacer una especie de apuesta, o trato, o lo que sea. Le entregaré ese dibujo a Mikasa, si lo rechaza, tendrás que vestirte de mujer.

Marco suelta una estruendosa carcajada, esas no-tan-propias de él.

—Si Mina Carolina me rechaza, te obligaré a usar una de esas máscaras de caballos que venden en el mercado principal. Y no te la quitarás durante todo un día —le extiende su mano, dispuesto a sellar el trato—. ¿Trato hecho?

Ambos se aprietan las manos con firmeza, como si estuvieran sellando un pacto con la humanidad.

—Trato hecho.

No vuelven a hablar durante unos minutos, ambos demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos y en aquella estúpida apuesta que hicieron. Jean sabe que no van a cumplirla, pero también sabía que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a su mejor amigo vestido de mujer. En silencio, reprime una traviesa sonrisa.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Marco al cabo de un rato.

Jean suspira.

—No realmente —replica.

—Tampoco yo —responde Marco, entonces se incorpora sosteniendo con una mano la botella de vodka medio vacía. Extiende la otra hacia Jean—. Larguémonos de aquí.

Él acepta su mano y se levanta, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A donde?

Marco se encoje de hombros, tan optimista como siempre.

—¿Quien sabe? Tal vez podríamos comprar esa máscara de caballo para ti, porque estoy completamente seguro de que perderás la apuesta.

Jean le quita la botella con algo de brusquedad.

—Vete al demonio.

Marco ríe, como siempre, y rodea su brazo al cuello de su mejor amigo mientras se marchan entre insultos y risas contagiosas, siendo la luna la única testigo de su inquebrantable amistad.

Y esa es la razón por la cual Jean y Marco son los mejores amigos. Porque si Jean le propone a Marco hacer algo prohibido, él no pondrá excusas como Reiner o empezará a hablar de lo que les pasará si los descubren como Armin. Simplemente dice "vale".

Porque Jean iría al fin del mundo por Marco.

Y porque Marco haría lo mismo por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Ay :(<strong>

La verdad que no sé que decir respecto a esto. Solo que adoro a Marco y adoro a Jean y su amistad fue lo más lindo de todo el manga/anime. Me caga que los pongan como pareja,** no se por qué este fandom tiene una alta tendencia a homosexualizar a todos lo putos personajes de la historia** XDDDDDD pero aja. Me siento muy mal por Jean porque después de la muerte de Marco **se quedó muy solo a mi parecer**, no era muy cercano a nadie prácticamente excepto Marco, creo que los únicos eran Reiner y Armin, **pero Reiner es un puto traidor** y agh, mejor ni hablo de él porque me enojo enserio u_u hdp.

Soooou, ¿un review para la mejor amistad de todas, injustamente destrozada por la muerte **(aka Isayama)**?

**Y manito arriba para todos aquellos que creemos que Marco es un titan o tenía un hermano gemelo y que volverá :A**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
